1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to internal combustion engines and is directed more particularly to an internal combustion engine of the rotary type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotary internal combustion engines are generally known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 791, 071, issued May 30, 1908 to J. Bartosik, discloses an internal combustion engine in which the cylinders are stationary and reciprocating movement of the pistons operates a linkage system which induces rotary movement to a crankshaft. U.S. Pat. No. 1,627,403, issued May 3, 1927 to H. J. Outcelt shows an internal combustion engine in which reciprocation of pistons in cylinders causes rotation of a cylinder housing. Each cylinder is in axial alignment with a drive shaft and rotates about that point, remaining in axial alignment therewith. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,661, issued May 8, 1973 to Thomas J. Hatfield et al, there is shown an engine in which cylinders are mounted on a rotatable element. In the Hatfield apparatus, the stroke length of the pistons may be varied.